Vacation in Maui
by In lust with Cath
Summary: Max and 99 vacation in Maui. The Chief calls in a favor and asks 99 to take care of a little something for him. He interrupted them.


Max and 99, finally, after weeks of shamelessly begging the chief for the week off, were necking happily in their hotel room in Maui. Max broke the kiss and stared at 99. She smiled at him; she was holding her beloved in her arms in an absolutely and totally romantic place.  
  
She spoke, after a good while of longingly gazing into each other's eyes, "What's on the agenda for the week, Max?"  
  
Playfully he answered, "Well… a little sight seeing, a little swimming…" He paused.  
  
"Yes?" She anticipated, with the sudden urge to kiss him passionately, but she'd refrain herself until he was finished.  
  
"Guess!" He told her pulling her down onto the bed, and rubbing his hand up and down her midsection, he hit the spot on her side that always (Max knew) made her shiver, with anticipation. She moved forward, and kissed him fervently, and a very long time I might add. "You, guessed."  
  
He had unbuttoned the top button of her blouse when a ring set off in the hotel room. "Max! I thought you turned off your shoe phone!"  
  
"I did." Max said in confusion taking off his shoe, it wasn't ringing. He looked at her confused, "It isn't me. Is there a phone in here?"  
  
"Does it sound a bit muffled to you?" She asked, pondering.  
  
"A bit." He agreed still looking around the room, 99 sighed; he looked at her, "What?"  
  
"It's my bra phone!" He looked at her furthering his confusedness.  
  
"Wha?" he asked then playfully, "Are you wearing it?"  
  
She touched his cheek, "No, it's in my suitcase, I don't wear it, it's a concealed communication device for when I'm traveling, I thought I didn't bring it…" she sighed again, "It must be the chief, I think I ought to answer it."  
  
She got down off the bed and unzipped her suitcase, and rummaged around for her unmentionables, while the persistent and annoying ringing still danced about the room.  
  
She pulled it out at last. She unhooked it and held it to her ear, "99, here."  
  
"99." The chief answered. "I'm sorry to disturb you on your time off, but… uh… I need a favor."  
  
"I'm listening," she told him before turning to Max, "But you owe me."  
  
"A KAOS agent that 74 has been tracking, just hit the Maui area, and since you and Max are there already, I was hoping, you could do that for me…"  
  
"What'll ya give me for it?" She bargained, the chief knew he'd have to haggle, and was well prepared for it.  
  
"A raise, and an extra weeks vacation." He told her.  
  
"Hmm." She pondered, "How much of a raise?"  
  
"30%?" He asked, knowing she'd say yes, she always did. Unfortunately, 99 had a lot of incoming favors from the Chief, and he just kept indebting himself more and more. This already was her third 30% raise in salary.  
  
"OK." She agreed. "What does this KAOS agent look like and where abouts in Maui might we find him?"  
  
"He's a tall light haired man. With glasses, but he also wears contacts sometimes. He has a scar on his face next to his left eye. His name is Polarius, well his agent name anyway. He uses that when he travels, you might try the hotels in the middle of the city. Thanks a lot, 99."  
  
"Hey," she joked, "What are raises for?" She laughed, "Ok, bye-bye!" Turning to Max, "Well, our plans, unfortunately, will be postponed, we have to find Polarius first."  
  
Max groaned and rolled over on the bed, "But, 99!" He complained. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door.  
  
"Take a cold shower, and then meet me in the lobby, I'll check our hotel first." She instructed closing the door behind her. Max sighed again, he'd get the Chief for this one.  
  
He lay there for a minute or two on his back, thinking, "Missed it by that much."  
  
Max had taken a shower, it wasn't cold though, he wanted to be just as hot and bothered, when 99 came back. She rushed in, at first he mistook her haste for anger, and hung his head. "You'll never believe our luck!" She said enthusiastically.  
  
"Polarius gave himself up, and is currently on his way back to Washington, D.C. and we can pick up where we left off." He remarked hopefully but doubtfully.  
  
She sighed, "No… but he is in the next hotel room." She said thinking 'bout Max's guess. She wished he was right. But unfortunately, if they were to neglect this assignment the board of agents wouldn't let other agents marry each other, again. They were kind of like an experiment, they were the only married spy couple at CONTROL. Well accept Julia McNickels and her husband, Gregory Hunderkiss, but Gregory was a KAOS agent so technically that didn't count… yeah…  
  
"Can't we do something fun, then get 'im then celebrate?" Max suggested in his usual straightforward way. He was always straightforward with 99 when it came to the 'intimates.'  
  
"It doesn't work that way, Love." She sat down on the bed, and draped her arms around his shoulders. "We set the example for agent couples and if we don't do something account of personal matters then no other agents can get married." She told, sympathetically, "But if you just wait it out, I promise, I'll make it worth your while…"  
  
He giggled, then blushed. 99 laughed and smiled adoringly at him and kissed his cheek, "Let's get to work."  
  
"With pleasure," he kissed her neck, as much as she'd enjoy it that wasn't what she meant.  
  
"No work, work." He put on another pouty face.  
  
"All work, and no play, 99…"  
  
"There'll be plenty of play. Please, let's just get the assignment over with! Please?" She purred.  
  
He smiled, "O.k." he rolled his eyes, "How can I say no to that face?"  
  
"You can't," she told him bending down in front of her suitcase and pulling out her gun, "That's why I use it." She snapped the bottom on and looked to Max, "Ready?"  
  
"You brought your gun?" He asked,  
  
"Yeah, the chief told me to bring it." She told him checking it out and pretending to aim with it.  
  
"I bet that was his plan the whole time," Max said, still miffed that the chief interrupted the first moment he and 99 had, had for quite a long time. "Pretend to give us the week off, just so we would come down here and get Polarius!"  
  
"Naw." 99 disagreed rummaging around in her suitcase some more, "He promised me an extra week off, and a 30% raise in salary. He honestly didn't know Polarius'd be in Maui."  
  
"Then why'd he tell you to bring your gun?"  
  
"I'm the number two agent at CONTROL, I always have to carry a gun. It's just usually down my bra or in my purse, I've never let you see, it. Next time I call in a favor, I'm going to have him put my paperwork through to the board of agents, to compare my records with hi so I can be number one…" she smiled, "I love having influence. Oh here."  
  
She tossed him a gun, "Aww. You brought one for me too!" She stuck her gun in her bra.  
  
"We have to go down and get the management to let us cover as room service. I brought my credentials. You did too, right?" He nodded. "Good, come on."  
  
@********@  
  
The manager hung up the phone, 99 and Max were looking cute in their little uniforms, "OK," the manager said to them, "He's just called down for some food, the boys in the kitchen are bringing it out now." 99 nodded, then looked at Max and couldn't help but snicker.  
  
He was wearing one of those hats that gets held to his head by a string under his chin. He frowned, "What?" She stopped laughing but still smiling she said:  
  
"I just think it's… cute…" She laughed again.  
  
The manager came back wheeling a cart. "Bring this, up. Boy I hope I'm helping… just call if you need any more help."  
  
"Thank-you." She waved as Max pushed the tray toward the service elevator. They pushed the button for their floor. The elevator doors clanked open awkwardly.  
  
Max pushed the cart towards the room next to his, he knocked, and called, "Room Service."  
  
The door opened slowly They peered around in the darkness, he pushed the cart in further, and smelled something, "Aw. 99 do smell that?"  
  
She sniffed, and nodded, "What is that?" She said faintly, beginning to feel weak. She fell to the floor, and fell right on top of Max. Her elbowed caught Max's ribcage and he groaned, before they both fell asleep…  
  
99 woke and looked around, she didn't see Max, but she felt some one's arms around her, and she felt her body pressed against another, and her back against the wall.  
  
She saw that, fortunately, it was Max, tied so closely to her. She and him were tied around the middle and their hands were tied behind each other's backs, not to mention their legs were tied. She sighed.  
  
Max woke up and did his looking around, and realizing. "99?" He looked into her face. "Is the mission over?" He looked as well as he could to his bound hands.  
  
She shook her head, "No, Max. We're tied together, by Polarius."  
  
"Oh." He said in disappointment. "Where is he?" 99 shrugged as best she could, under the confined circumstances.  
  
"I don't know…" she sighed again. Just then, Polarius walked into the room, holding some more rope, and… a sock? What's weirder is that it was on his hand.  
  
He turned to his hand, "Looks like our guests have woken." Max and 99 exchanged confused/surprised/totally-weirded-out looks. He turned to the Smarts. "Comfy?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth," Max said twitching in his binds, "Well, uh, sorta… yeah! Yeah I am." 99 squirmed, not quite as happy as Max in their current positions.  
  
"Well, good." He replied, walking over to them He tied the end of the rope to the bottom of the middle rope (it was doubled over many, many times. "Sorry Mrs. Smart." He said before reaching down through the middle to grab the end of the rope, with difficulty too, they were tied very tightly.  
  
"You should be." She muttered, "The last thing I wanted on Vacation was to have a KAOS agent reach down my shirt, Max, yes, but not a KAOS agent."  
  
"Are you through?" He asked, making sure everything was tied tightly. He still had his hand down the middle of the ropes.  
  
"Yes, and would you kindly remove your hand?" She said rather angrily, but I'm sure you would be too.  
  
He pulled but it didn't come up. He laughed nervously, "It's stuck." He turned red. Max got a little miffed too.  
  
"Well untie it!" 99 insisted.  
  
"I can't untie with one hand." He panicked.  
  
"Well," she sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, can you use a gun with one hand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She took a deep breath (by the way that didn't help either FYI: his watch was stuck on Max's uniform) "I have a gun, you can shoot the binds off one of our hands, carefully. The gun is…is… down my bra."  
  
He took his other hand and held it up, "Close your eyes sockie!" He reached down, and 99 squirmed uncomfortably, the Chief will pay for this! He pulled it out, "I've got it."  
  
"Shoot my binds, carefully You shoot me or Max and I swear, I will hurt you, no no I will kill you!" He sighed, closed his eyes, but 99 shrieked, "Keep your eyes open!" He opened them and carefully, as he was instructed, and shot the bind enough for 99 to pull her hands out. She grabbed the gun and shoved it back down her bra.  
  
She reached her back and untied Max's hands. She, unbeknownst to the KAOS agent had also tied his hand to the middle ropes, and had Max keep a firm grip on it. She finished with the feet and undid the middle.  
  
Polarius, moved, but Max still had him, 99 took his other hand and tied it to the other. "Polarius," she announced triumphantly, "You're under arrest!" She dialed the lobby, on his phone and asked for the manager, and had him send some one to apprehend the criminal.  
  
@***********@  
  
Max and 99 were lying on the bed, in each other's arms, cuddling affectionately. Max rubbed his nose against hers. "Oh, Max."  
  
"I love you, 99." He told her stroking her back. He kissed her cheek, then her lips, she passionately kissed him back. He broke the kiss breathlessly (just for air) then went back for some more.  
  
There was a knock at the door, Max groaned, "Ignore it, 99." She sighed, "Does no one want me to have fun?" He rolled over and off the bed, he walked shirtless to the door.  
  
"Max, open up. It's me the chief!"  
  
"Oh, in that case," he walked back over to 99 and climbed back into bed.  
  
"86!" The chief called, "99? MAX!"  
  
"Fine!" Max growled through gritted teeth. He opened the door, "What?" The chief looked at Max's shirtless figure, then at 99 who was silently buttoning the last button of her blouse in the backdrop.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"No." Max said sarcastically, "99 and I were just about to put some muffins in the oven, if you'd like some!"  
  
"Don't get smart with me, Smart!" The chief told him, "May I come in?"  
  
"No." He repeated, "I told you 99 and I just about to put some muffins in the oven. Three's a crowd, chief. And it's not that big of a bed."  
  
"86. It can wait."  
  
"NO." Max whined, "It can't!"  
  
"Max." 99 purred touching his arm, "let's just hear him out."  
  
"Ok." Max agreed sulkily. "What did you want Chief?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that Polarius escaped, the man the manager sent up to get him was a KAOS agent." Max's eyes raged, then the chief added, "I'm not asking you to do anything. Agent 92 is taking care of it." Max still gave him a menacing look, "I've got to get back to… uh… I've got to get back to my room."  
  
"Why did you come here to tell us?" 99 asked curiously, her curiosity only aroused more by the chief's previous statement.  
  
"I…" the chief started, but some footsteps in the hallway made everyone turn. The last person Max and 99 expected to see was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Coming Harold?"  
  
99 stared in awe, "Mom?" The chief stood up and walked to the doorway, 99's mother grabbed his tie and led him out, closing the door behind him.  
  
And Max and 99 finally got to do what they went there for… and 9 months later? Twins. 


End file.
